nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: ' '''Rank: ' 'Appearance: ' 'Personality: ' '''History: Family: Extras: *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! Put your cats down here! /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Join The Clan: Name: Ambersoul Rank: Warrior Appearance: Ambersoul is a sandy coloured she-cat with amber eyes like tiny suns. She is of a slender build and has thick glossy fur. Her paws are white. Personality: Ambersoul is very snappy and impatient. She can get very ratty if ignored and often gets the wrong end of the stick. History: Amberkit was born in the NightClan nursery along with her only littermate, Strikekit. She had a heart of gold and always listened to her mother. They called her the best behaved, and sometimes even the best loved, kit in the nursery. But all was about to change soon enough... Amberkit was sat underneath a tree outside camp, having snuck out to have some private thoughts, when Darkclaw's grey, smudged pelt raced by, flashes of red in his paws as a kit, Strikekit actually, who had been watching Darkclaw converse with a traitor, was tottering slowly back to camp. Strikekit was almost killed by the deathberries he was later fed, and left to become a kittypet by the name of Strike. Amberkit was distraught as she watched her brother's tail disappear as he headed towards the Twolegplace. Both her parents had died and now she was under the care of a foster mother, Lizardtail. Lizardtail despised Amberkit, because Lizardtail and Amberkit's mother, Morningbird, had once loved the same tom- his name was Falconstrike. When Falconstrike chose Morningbird, Lizardtail went insane, killing Morningbird in revenge. Now she thought she could hurt Morningbird's spirit by mistreating Amberkit. Amberkit was fed up of being yelled at and bitten and scratched, but Lizardtail's threats to rip out her throat restrained her from telling anyone. She made friends with Lunakit, a young white she-cat from Treetail's litter. Sometimes she thought that Lunakit kept her alive. Lunakit was always optimistic. On the day that was meant to be Amberkit's apprentice ceremony, Lunakit died of greencough, like Treetail, and also Lizardtail. Amberpaw became cold and solitary, training only with her mentor and refused to speak to any cat. She made friends with a loner, Yuri, a young grey tom with comforting blue eyes. He later joined the Clan as Shadepaw. When he joined the Clan, the newly named Ambersoul became a great warrior, but snappy rather than solitary. Family: Lizardtail: Foster Mother (deceased) Morningbird: Mother (deceased) Falconstrike: Father (deceased) Strike: Littermate (now a kittypet) Extras: None, well not that I can think of. ~Lilly Approved. Wow that's long... [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 22:20, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Name: Snadfeather Rank: Medicine Cat ''' '''Appearance: Pale ginger tom, blue eyes. Personality: Friendly, respectful, can get annoyed easily though :P History: Was apprenticed to Mossfeather at 6 moons Family:: Rainflight (mother) Tanglestar (father) Hailstream (brother) Bushleaf (sister) Extras: Does not know who his father is I can't sign yet cause I haven't made an edit, buuuuuut this is TANGLE Approved! Im using Rainy's sig cus Im evil >:D Rainy talk '''blog email Name: Appleshine Rank: Elder Appearance: Red-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Typical elder grumpiness but can be friendly when she wants to be. History: Has mentored 2 apprentices, was a warrior. Family: Father & Mother both dead, has 3 kits Hailsplash, Riverfur & Gashclaw Extras: Has a habit of falling asleep in the herb patch ~Tangle Approved! We finally have some elders, Yay! [[User:Rainsplash987| Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Mosskit Rank: Kit Appearance: Mottled brown She cat, black paws and Purple eyes Personality: A little crazy and doesn't enjoy running, Friendly but likes to be in charge History: Was found wandering Family: N/A Extras: Often confused in Medicing den Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name:Mistybrook Rank:Warrior Appearance:Muscular, gray she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes. She has thorn sharp claws and bright blue-green eyes. Personality: Kind, clever, and thoughtful. She likes to hunt and play-fight. She is a fast runner. She is very loyal to het clan and only kills if she has to. History: Mother: Morningsplash (deceased), Father: Flamefoot, Foster Mother: Windwing, Brothers: Tumblefoot and Brokenjaw(deceased) Extras: She likes to daydream. ~''Mistybrook'' Approved. AWESOME NAME! :D Wait. Now there are TWO MISTY'S HERE! *gulps* [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Splashpelt Rank: Queen Appearance: Slender, lithe, mottled, orange-and-brown, tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes. Personality: Gentle, caring and sympathetic. She cares for kits, no matter whose, and is extremely loyal. History: Mate is a loner. Unknown parents, due to she was abandoned during a kit's age. She was found by the Clan at about 1 moon. Almost died of hunger. Family: Unknown Extras: She has calico ancestry ~Hawkmask121 (I don't think my sig works here) Approved! [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Name:Lightningstrike Rank:Warrior Appearance:Tabby brown tom, with deep blue eyes and a muscular body. Personality: Is kind and always thinks about others but can be very rash at times. Is very loay, and will do anything for a friend or a family member. Not one to completely go all over she-cats but he believes in the power of love and has his eyes on a certain cat... History: clan-born Extras: None APPROVED BY THE CREATOR >:3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:09, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Name: Birchwhisker Rank: Warrior Appearance: Huge, muscular, light brown tabby tom woth a white underbelly and paws and dark green eyes. Personality: Very protective of his mate, Splashpelt, and is very loyal to his Clan. Is very fierce, strong, and kind. Smart and thoughtful. History: Clan-Born Family: Mate is Splashpelt Extras: None ~Hawkmask121 Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name:Moonpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance:Silver,black and blue colored fur.Is a she-cat. Personality:She is very loyal to her clan,is clever,and loves making friends(in other words,kind). History:Clan-Born Family:Unknown Extras:None -Icyleaf2234 Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Name: Fernfrost Rank:Warrior Appearance: Light brown fur. she-cat. personality: Kind , loving ,loyal cat. History: Clan-born. Family: Unknown Extras: None Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Me!!! okay, here goes: Name: Mintleaf Rank: Med. cat Personality: enthusiastic, fun, loving, eager to learn History: Mother was a half-clan cat Family: Mother-Shadowfur Father- Pinepelt Brothers: Fireclaw and Bushtail Extras: Knows a mysterious prophecy Um, HIMG, we already have a med. cat. And two medicine cat apprentices. So is it okay if she is just a warrior? Thanks, [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] Category:Join the Clan